Keroro
For the series, see Keroro Gunso. For other uses, see . For Keroro's human form, see Akira | voiced by = , , , , , , | wordplay = K66 | alias = Keron Star | age = Possibly between 25-45 (Human age) 10500 (Actual age) | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = December 9 | occupation = Keron Army Soldier (Sergeant) }} is the main protagonist of Mine Yoshizaki's Keroro Gunso series. Keroro is a and the leader of the Keroro Platoon. Character Keroro is a sergeant of the Keron Army army of Planet Keron, and the leader of the Keroro Platoon (ARMPIT Platoon in the Funimation dub). His self-introduction at this time is . His best friend is Fuyuki Hinata. Statistics His blood type is O. Watanabe has stated that she played Keroro as someone who was about 45 years old. Keroro described himself to be a child when Nintendo started selling the Game & Watch systems , which would place him somewhere between his late 20's and early 30's. However, since Keroro knew Angol Mois since she was a young child, and was already an adult at this point, this would make Keroro at least 500 years old. Alternatively, he might be around the same age as Pururu (which would be around 30), since they have known each other since childhood. According to Manga Volume 25, he is 10500-years-old. His body fat percentage is 30% . He is 55.5 centimeters tall (1.8 ft) and weighs 5.555 kilograms. Appearance Keroro's primary color scheme is green and yellow; green being the main color of his body and yellow being the color of his hat and the Keron Star on his stomach. The star insignia on his hat, however, is red. According to Garuru, the star is the symbol of the Keron Army as well as its commanding officers . The star itself has the ability to lend its dignity to the wearer. However, since Keroro lacks any dignity or character, the effect is nullified while he wears it. Whenever Keroro is caught in an explosion he is seen donning a large comical black afro (For comedic effect and actual headgear in some cases) which is a call to the anime's first ending sequence "Afro Sergeant". It has become a running gag throughout the series and even spans to the other members of the platoon. Later on in the series we see that Keroro's mother has hair that closely resembles his afro in shape and color, so whether the afro is an homage to his mother or not is purely speculation. He has a talent for dress-up and disguises (if you could call it a talent), and is seen throughout the series with different wigs and costumes in attempts to impersonate character archetypes for various schemes, and even utilizes 'Pekoponian Suits' in order to blend in outside the house. Due to the fact that his head is so obviously alien, it doesn't fool anyone who already knows who he is. Complete strangers, however, are oblivious. One of his trademarks is that he always has his mouth slightly open, regardless of what kind of situation he's in. The only time his teeth are ever shown are when he's scheming, and in episode 10 when his teeth are invaded by cavity aliens. He is never seen with eyebrows (outside of comedic effect and dramatic scenarios) and (in the Funmation dub at least) has stated that he used to have them but years before he met the Pekoponians he wanted to toughen himself up so he cut them off. Hobbies Keroro's hobbies include reading manga and watching television. Among his favorite animes and mangas are Baron Frog, Captain Geroro, Captain Gerlock and, of course, Gundam or Gunpla. Aside from that, he also likes internet surfing (he operates his own home page, named Poetry and Violence: The Sergeant's Room). However, above everything else, he is especially enthusiastic about the creation and compilation of Gunpla (Gundam plastic models), possessing numerous models in his room and a gunpla display room in the secret base. Curiously, in the anime, various models of racing cars can be seen among his plastic model collection (Episode 27, 51 and others), but Keroro has never been shown playing or talking about them. Involuntary action Whenever Keroro sees a banana peel on the ground he steps on it without fail, as it is apparently his devout wish to entertain the masses. In the FUNimation dub, the narrator says he does this because he has an acute case of Hilarity-itis. On episode 154, he still slips on the banana peel, even though he did not see it. Luckily because of this, he saves the world. Strengths Because of his everyday life as the house cleaner in the Hinata household, Keroro is an exceptional cleaner and curler. He became a natural at curling because of all the excessive sweeping Natsumi made him do. Though Keroro often displays no combat prowess whatsoever, he was responsible for the scar across Giroro's eye. Another example is when he slapped Dark Keroro so hard, he got out of his seat and crashed into a wall. Also,in yet another episode when the Keroro Platoon Emergency Alarm went off, Keroro took a 100-ton hammer and smashed it. In the "Birthday Blitz" encounter in the manga, Keroro easily took out Tamama with a jump kick and snuck up to Kururu locking his arm up in a hold and threatened to break it. Another instance of his strength is in episode 44; he is able to hold back Kururu's mini sub with a fishing line. Keroro is also able to defeat multiple copies of himself in the flash series, with ease even when these copies defeated Natsumi with ease. If Keroro is exposed to an environment with high humidity, he will slip into a state of mind where he is his former self from "Back Then". During which, he will actually act as a more competent captain, issuing Natsumi's restrain and going forth with the invasion of Earth. In the anime, Keroro of back then has the power to throw energy balls. The only things that can free him from this mania is either Fuyuki's rage, or an attack by a Nyororo. Keroro also gains a burst of energy whenever he eats Starfruit, which, according to Kururu, has many qualities of Keronian medicine. Weaknesses According to the anime in episode 123, Keroro's biggest fear is his own father. His others fears are broken models, the invasion timer running out, and overstocking the Valentines candy (according to the fact that Keroro freaks out when he sees these items in ep 123). Whenever Fuyuki says the word 'friend', Keroro becomes consumed with feelings of guilt. In addition, he dislikes capsicums . He also has a tendency to purposely slip on banana peels, due to his actor personality. Keroro is also a drooling otaku for all things Gunpla, which is by far his biggest weakness. He also lacks skills in his homework. Even if he does it all, he will probably fail it because of the wrong answers. Along with the other members of the Keroro Platoon, Keroro is afraid of the Butt Firecracker (ケツ爆竹), and he will clutch his butt tightly whenever he is mentioned. Speech Mannerisms Keroro mostly speaks in the first person. He refers to himself as in Japanese. Keroro usually ends his sentences with , which roughly translates to 'that is it' and is a standard military sentence ending. Keroro says a repeating when resonating. Whenever Keroro is scheming, he emits a raspy or . Lastly, whenever he speaks English words, such as radio or no problem, he rolls any Rs in it. He also speaks an English no, no, no. He has also said "AHH! Good Timing!" 'in episode 285. In the Funimation dub, he usually uses "frog" in the place of profanity along with some of his platoon members; for example, "what the frog" or "Oh my frog" have been used frequently. Childhood ''For More Information see 'Chibi Keroro'' Long ago on Planet Keron, Giroro, Pururu, and Zeroro were the childhood "best friends" of Keroro. Keroro had a "Go to the place where one is told not to go, and enter the place where one is told not to enter" way of life, which often led the four friends on numerous, often dangerous, adventures. Inspired by his father, a famed war veteran, Keroro had his sights toward becoming a soldier. He would often wear a fake Keron star on his chest, hopeful of becoming a captain. Keroro set his sights toward becoming a soldier, and spent much of his youth in military school, where he quickly raised in ranks and soon he was requested by the Keron Army to be sent to the dangerous and planet of Pekopon. Keroro was given his own platoon in which they would follow him and help invade said planet. Life with the Hinata family Keroro lurked in the Hinata household until he was discovered by Natsumi and Fuyuki, after which he was captured. With the Kero Ball, his weapon, taken from him and his army having abandoned him, Keroro easily surrendered, at the same time becoming Fuyuki's friend. Now, through being the housekeeper of the Hinata household, Keroro has become familiar to living an adventurous life on Earth. Dislikes Keroro hates the sound of Styrofoam rubbing together and people who hate Gunpla. He also hates it when Natsumi harms him or gets angry at him. Like almost all other Keronians, he hates Nyororos. Relationships Keroro's Father Keroro has both a fear and an admiration for his father. His father is noted as a famous Keronian Soldier, and Keroro strives to be like him. Whenever he is mentioned Keroro will do whatever he can to try and make his father proud of him, and he holds great joy when he does mention how proud of him he is. Keroro's Mother Keroro loves his mother dearly as well. He doesn't seem to be afraid of her, and despite constantly telling her not to worry about him, he secretly appreciates it. When Aki was in charge of the invasion of Pekopon, he cried after getting mentally scolded by her and when his mother (actually Natsumi) started spanking him he seemed quite shocked. It is also hinted that his mother spoiled him rotten. Keroro's Grandfather While their interaction isn't quiet clear. When Keroro was younger he would listen to his grandfather's stories about Nontruma and how fearsome they were. Fuyuki Hinata Upon their first meeting, Fuyuki took an interest in Keroro. They eventually bonded, Fuyuki becoming Keroro's partner and he often stays and helps Keroro, sometimes unwillingly. Keroro also appears to worry about him greatly, and whenever he is in danger Keroro will instantly go to rescue him. Natsumi Hinata Natsumi downright considers Keroro a nuisance, calling him Bokegaeru many times. They show an intense rivalry, but this actually shows a mutual respect deep down. Natsumi appears distressed when Keroro is about to disappear along with his other copies, and even cries. Aki Hinata Aki showed an admiration for Keroro, and was inspired by their look for an idea of a new manga. She now considers Keroro and the rest of the Platoon them as part of her family. She treats him much kinder then Natsumi, and she enjoys all the wacky adventures he may put her through. And when she was younger, she appeared to like Keroro and conjured whether or not she should act like Fuyuki and stay with Keroro. Dororo/Zeroro, Giroro, and Pururu Dororo and Giroro have been friends with Keroro since childhood. Keroro often led the two on adventures and playdates, as well as getting into trouble, especially when he exploited Dororo (Zeroro at the time). Pururu later joined their group, they have since remained together until adulthood when they separated. Keroro developed a crush on Pururu after they met again. Tamama Tamama has a huge crush on the Sergeant, affectionately calling him "Gunsou-san" ( Mr. Sergeant Sir in the Funimation dub). Keroro, however, remains almost 100% unaware of his crush on him. Tamama often goes to extremes to try and earn his affections, despite this, Keroro considers him a faithful subordinate and friend. There is one instance where Keroro might get it that Tamama loves him in "episode 293" when he reads a fan letter saying that Tamama loving Keroro is perverted. Although Tamama has a huge crush on Keroro, Keroro doesn't really see it that way, only seeing Tamama as a close friend and one of his greatest supporters. Although Keroro dosen't like Tamama, there was a moment in episode 105b where Keroro and Tamama were in love. Kururu While Keroro and Kururu don't appear to see each other as friends they appear to be very close to each other either way. Kururu usually goes along with Keroro's scatterbrained plans and he will create the inventions no questions asked. Kururu also tends to treat him with respect as in the episode where he messed with everyone's items he gave Keroro a super rare Gundam model. Keroro even goes as far as singing a song about how great Kururu is in the Funimation dub of the episode. Angol Mois When Mois was younger, she and Keroro played together. After they meet again in Pekopon, Mois started to call Keroro "Oji-sama" (Uncle) as a result of their bond. She remains in the platoon, serving as a general maid and secretary to the Platoon. She also harbors romantic feelings for Keroro, however he does not return these feelings and seems to be completely unaware of them, nonetheless he cares for her as much as he does the rest of his friends. However, there were hints in the series the Keroro might have a little bit of feelings for Mois. Kana In episode 304, Keroro met her when his hat blew away from the wind while Keroro was doing laundry. Kitten found the hat and gave it to Kana. Keroro asked her for his hat, but Kana didn't want to. Later, Keroro returned to her house to ask again. Kana then promised to give his hat back before she moves away. But the next day, two boys took it from her at school and told Keroro, Fuyuki, and Natsumi. They went out to find it. They found the two boys and they told Kana that the hat had a hole. Later Kana told Keroro that she will fix it for him. Before she left she promised she would never forget Keroro, and the same for Keroro. Calling Keroro Costumes and Transformations Afro Sergeant Keroro in an afro wig, funky disco clothing complete with fringes and glitter. He ends his sentences in "Me-ow!" and is a victim to uncontrollable dancing. This is parody of Dance Man, who in turn wrote the theme song, Afro Sergeant. Keroro also inexplicably wears his afro whenever he becomes burnt. "Super" Keroro Keroro's helmet changes as a parody of Son Goku's super saiyan or Sonic's super form. If this form changes his power level or not is unknown, however it does allow him to move 4 times his normal speed as well as give him flight abilities. He first used it in the manga to rescue Tamama from "Dark Momoka" when both character's first officially debut. Chibi Keroro Young Keroro appears many times, such as in Chibi Kero: Secret of the Kero Ball!? and the ending sequence for Spinning, Turning, Once Around. Keroro from "Back Then" :( Anokoro Keroro) Keroro's body becomes glossy when the humidity of the environment has reached a level higher than that of Keron. "Back then" is the time when Keroro still lived in Planet Keron. His combat, power, and intelligence increase threefold, as evidenced by Keroro's ability to take down Natsumi with but a whisper into her ear. However, because of his strengthened biological reaction, it is easy for him to be discovered by hostile space aliens such as Viper and Nyororo (Sucks the moisture out of him). His speaking style also changes during this form. In Part B of Episode 127 of the anime, parodies of Ultimate Muscle and Mobile Fighter G Gundam are seen when Keroro enters this stage. Space Junji :( Uchuu Junji) Keroro takes this "Junji Form" when telling scary ghost stories. He even dons his mustache. Full Armor Keroro :( Furu Āmā Keroro) When Keroro enters this stage Keroro Gunso Episode 43-B, his whole body is heavily equipped. He transforms into this stage by pressing the star on his forehead. However, its only weak point (which Giroro immediately exploits) is the head, which is completely bare. The sequence this form is used in is a reference to Gundam NT-1 "Alex" of Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, as the weapons seen on the armor resemble those of Kämpfer. :See also: FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type Pekoponian Suit Mk-IV "Kumagoroshi" :( ) Captain Keroro A younger Keroro appears as the new leader of the Garuru Platoon, . In the manga, this Keroro is a clone of the original Keroro but in anime, he is brainwashed by Garuru. In both, he wears Char Aznable's helmet in place of the original ones and becomes more sinister than before, willing to kill both Fuyuki and Natsumi when the Garuru Platoon tried to invade Earth in place of Keroro Platoon. In the anime, he returned back to normal after briefly regressed to his juvenile state and return to his normal appearances. Keroshiki Soldier :( ) Kerokko Aozora :( Aozora Kerokko) During summer, Keroro joins a contest at Doinaka beach. Fake Nemo :( Nemo modoki) Keroro Kaiser Z :( Keroro Kaizā Z) Keroro Gunso 24|B}}|Episode 24-B A parody of Mazinkaiser and Mazinger z. Fake Chigusa Tsukikage :( Tsukikage Chigusa modoki) Keroro Gunso 29|A}}|Episode 29-A Captain James Hook :( Jeimuzu Fukku Senchou) Fake Char Aznable :( Shaa Azunaburu modoki) Keroro Gunso episode 30 Match Girl :( ) Some of Keroro's imagination when he can't sell any. It is from the story of the Little Match Girl. Kosuke Kindaichi Keroro Gunso Episode 54-A General Keroro :( Keroro Shogun) Madam Kero :( O-kero fujin) Keroro Gunso Episode 56-A Kerohachi Kerono :( Kerono Kerohachi) Keroro Gunso Episode 63-A Boss :( Bosu) Keroro Gunso Episode 65-A Kerokko :( Kerokko) Keroro Gunso Episode 66 Dragon Keroro During the fourth movie, Shion turns Keroro into a green dragon. The upper part of his head is darker green with two straight horns, a yellow crest with a red star symbol, and yellow flaps like the ones Keroro has in Keronian form. He has an crooked yellow star symbol. When he first turned into a dragon and lost his mind, he was able to defeat the entire platoon singed-handed. He can produce blasts of fire which he calls Keroro Fire, project a star-shaped force field, and can pull out random items like a hammer with the insignia of France. Dragon Keroro is also seen in episode 356. In the manga, Keroro gains the ability to transform into this form thanks to the power of the Keron Star. This transformation is named Warrior Style in the manga, following a similar nomenclature to Shin Keroro's Style changes. Keroro first activated the form thanks to extreme humidity, which led to a partial transformation, and Fuyuki being in danger, completing it. Afterwards, he managed to activate it again by slipping on a banana peel and hitting his head, which seemed to make him more focused temporarily. He fought Black★Star but ultimately lost. Keroro still can't take the form at will under usual conditions, although he can do so with the help of Myou Kaneami's ability to awaken hidden powers. Runaway Keroro Runaway Keroro is the name given to Keroro under the control of MyouKeroro Gunso Volume 23 Back Cover. He first appears in Chapter 189, after Myou comes over to visit, along with Tomosu Hinohara. He appears to be very rebellious, having defeated Natsumi, and is extremely insane. He was also released as a charm with the ordering of Volume 23. Etymology Keroro's name comes from "gero" (ゲロ), the Japanese onomatopoeia for ribbit. Trivia *Fans, and Cameo's in other shows, often depict Keroro having Brown eyes. *In 10 years, if Keroro goes without shaving, he will grow a white beard. (episode 234-b) *Keroro might be a great dancer. He says he had mastered "Dance Dance Revolution". *Keroro has also stated that he is really good at riddles. He says that he won the 556th Space Riddle Tournament. (Episode 95) *Keroro (possible along with Tamama) might have something uprising under their hats. In episode 316 when Momoka switched souls with the Sergeant, Keroro's hat fell off and Momoka was surprised to see what Keroro looked like without the hat. * In the 7th volume of the manga, you can see Keroro without his hat for it had burnt off, but his head is too charred to see it clearly. *He seems to like the color pink since whenever he wears his pajamas, it's always pink. *He can play soccer really well, even taking it to extreme lengths by cheating his way to victory. *In the manga, he has to wear a "Power Limiter" during the monsoon season because Keroro becomes crazy due to the high humidity level. (Volume 9) *His name was Jan Keroodo Sukaarento Azunaburu Third ZZZ Gunsou for a brief time. *Keroro likes Macintosh. *He can roll up into a perfect ball and can attain high speeds while in this form. (episode 2),but he wasn't seen doing it ever since that episode. *Keroro, along with Dororo and Giroro, won 1st place in Kerorobics Dancing. *He can apparently shoot eyebeams. (Volume 15 encounter 122) *Despite small controversy, Keroro does not smoke at all, even though he is seen with a cigar in his mouth a few times. It is never lit and is used to make Keroro look more professional. *Aside from a slight crush on Pururu, Keroro has a crush on Sumomo. *In most of Season 1, Keroro (and some other frogs) had a whole different appearance than their current appearance. Their pupils were almost as big as their sclera (white part of the eye), their mouths was wider, their tails were pointy, and their hats were flopped down. *Keroro is shorter then Giroro, who is 2.2 ft tall. *Keroro appears to be a very loving father figure as he treated both Kiruru. and Babubu extremely well. He took great care of them, trusted them with his precious gundam and even fought to keep them with him. * Keroro pours canned coffee over the pages of old Shonen Alpha that he's going to throw away to prevent people from taking them and reading them. Keroro's Name in Different Languages Gallery keroro akira.png keroro akira 2.png|Keroro's Pekoponian form: Akira (Reference to Gundam Wing, episode 320) plant keroro 2.png|Plant Keroro (Episode 315) plant keroro.png bishe keroro 3.png|Bishounen Keroro (Episode 257) bishie keroro 2.png cow-keroro keronian.png|Cow!Keroro (Episode 337) cow-keroro 2.png Keroro mech 2.png|Keroro as a mobile suit. (Episode 280) 01+Going+to+save+Giroro.jpg 01 Keroro 11.jpg|Keroro 11. (Parody of Inazuman Eleven.) 01a Giant Keroro.jpg 02 Rabbit Robot.jpg|Keroro offering carrots to Robopyon. 245990.jpg 2dsmxpy.jpg 5wiv8c7htucxk.jpg All Keroro Fever~!.jpg Kamen Rider Double Keroro.jpg|Parody of Kamen Rider W. KeroroGunsoMovie29.jpg KeroroGunsoMovie8.jpg KeroroSmile.jpg|Keroro's evil smile. KeroroTeam Shock.jpg Keroro and Chibi Kero.png Keroro going big..jpg|Keroro's rise. (Parody of Ultraman's rise.) Meroro.png My big eyes.png Nan dayo.jpg Tumblr m1s0gfP4pf1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1s0s5CJnB1qix6r8.jpg|The Keroro Platoon as the Five Dragon Warriors. Tumblr m7hr3oEZrH1rzexx7o1 500 large.gif|Click the photo, it's a gif. Vacuum Cleaner-759849.jpg Vlcsnap-1438285.png Vlcsnap-4156163.thumbnail.png X1 Giroro upset light blue.jpg dfyzu.jpg keroromovie5-Keroro plant.jpg tumblr_lugyeqXzUw1qb0cxyo3_500.png illo01.jpg illo02.jpg img_chara_01.jpg|Keroro's profile on the Movie 5 site. tumblr_m6g7ja3M151rph7a2o1_500.png tumblr_m5iyp2Q3L21qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m58bhdWHkF1qehguno1_500.png x2+Keroro+dog.jpg|Keroro dressed up as a dog. (Forced by Natsumi.) AHTH.jpg dfbhvfx.jpg|Keroro getting hacked by Tororo. Chibi keroro.png|Chibi Keroro holding a plant. chibikero.jpg tumblr_m5j0j2dZff1qix6r8.jpg KeroroDarkKeroroSad.jpg|Keroro's plan in Keroro Super Movie 3. K66b4yg8.gif Tumblr m1s0gfP4pf1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m6gd5eQ1951rzexx7o1_500.gif|Keroro doing his normal stuff. (Gif.) tumblr_m6gdwqPrEf1rzexx7o1_500.gif|Keroro fighting with himself. (Gif.) Keroro as a dog.gif|Keroro as a dog. (Gif.) doodle-bob keroro.png|Keroro as a living doodle. Gero~.PNG Th_(31).jpg 7 World of Keroro Gunso(1 orginal and 6 clone).jpg|Keroro of 7 different countries. KeroroGunsoMovie26.jpg Keroro 275b DVD 2.png Keroro 325b DVD.png|The dark side of Keroro. Keroro 325b error.png Keroro_325b_error_2.png Keroro_325b_DVD_2.png Keroro_325b_error_3.png Keroro_325b_DVD_3.png Keroro 325b error 6.png|Keroro's mouth is different. Keroro 325b DVD 6.png|Keroro's mouth's error corrected on DVD. keroro-gunso-wallpaper-keroro-1024x576.png Yesss!.PNG Kero has been found.png|Keroro first found by Natsumi in Episode 1. Frog vs Natsumi.png|Keroro Vs. Natsumi. Keroro Mois Phone bill is gonna get you killed.png Keroro's conducter outfit.png Keroro Angel.jpg|Keroro's angel after getting knocked out and burned to a crisp. Dez and Keroro.png Wax hurts.png Keroro cooking.png Keroro crying.png Keroro as the head boss.png Keroru.png Sumomo's party invite.png Say what.png Kerorp as a dragon.png Keroro and his little friend.png Keroro as Giroro.png Keroro as Tamam.png Animal Animalizer don't fail me now.png Keroro holding the WCMEA gun.png Keroro in pain.png Giroro animated somerthing.png Round faced frog.png Kero beat up.png Keroro got a piggy back ride.png Keroro WTF.png KeroNormal.png Keroro's pekoponaina suit wiyh eyebrows.png Keroro crying in joy.png Kero afro.png Keroro on Fire.png keroro singing.png Spade Keroro.png He's gone mad with humidity.png Keroro as a tadpole getting spanked.png Keroro wearing his afro wig.png Keroror skiing.png Keroro is up to no good.png Omiyo and Keroro.png Keroro is a model(Kappa headressing is in).png Butfirecracker and Keroro are friends.png|Keroro and Butt Fire Cracker hugging. Kururu and keroro's arfos.png Kero-Mom is beaten.png|Keroro in A Pekoponian suit of Aki Hinata. Keroyuki hugs for life.png Pyonta and Keroro.png|Keroro and Pyonta. Simple, yet impressive.png I has me some bo staff.png Keroro as Sherlock Holmes.png 111101.jpg Shogun Keroror.png If yall don't do somethin Keroro will laugh.png Keroro Tenis outffit.png Images-0.jpg Keroro with a blonde afro.png Tumblr n6fq41nzTP1rhf294o5 500.png Cover.jpg Keroro garuru by nekokochuii-d31fdh1.png X1+Garuru+and+Keroro.jpg Keroro taking care of Babubu.png Kerocat strecthing.png Kerocat and Natsumi.png Shogun Keroro Red.png Keroro's body description.jpg Keroro's school outtfit.png Suspisious Keroro.png Keroro salute.png Awesome family and Keroro.jpg Keroro evil look.png FuyuKero hug again.png Where's Keroro here i am.png Huggles for life.png Keroro's racing outffit.png FantasiaheroesKeroro.jpg Keroro-0113.jpg Keroro 325b DVD 4.png Keroro 325b error 4.png Protection fairies.png Keroro's swimsuit.png Brei cola effect.png Angol Mois in Wonderland.jpg|Keroro with Mois in Wonderland. Manga volume 11.jpg|Keroro on the Volume 11 cover. Natsumi in her swimsuit with Giroro and Keroro.jpg Friendship huggle.png Keroro and the gang.png Chibi Keroro flying.png Ending.png Keroro Gunso volume 12.jpg|Keroro on Cover of Volume 12. Ketsubakuchiku Webcam by Warp Chargon.png Keroro possesd.png|Keroro possessed by Dokuku. The picyure at the end.png Tribute to Shin Chan.jpg Keroro and Aki's afro.png Keroro and bros.png Please let their be more.....png The last peeps.png Dhh.png 04.jpg|Keroro with some cleaning materials. Keroro's card on the website.png|Keroro's profile on The Flash Series website. Kimono Dancing.png Keroro snail is hungy.png Eva.PNG Keroro has been taken hostage.png Keroro introducing himself.png Natsu is being a bully.png Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg Keroro as a casino waiter.jpg Kero why.png|Keroro yelling at AI K-6000. Keroro and the sea.png Keroro 6b.png 10620642 719603604754445 2841484027569395123 n.jpg|Shin Keroro and Keroro as drawn for SkipCity. Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Keroro on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Alisa and Shin in the manga.jpg Keroro Height charts.jpg|Keroro's height along with the others. Keroro.Gunsou.full.644831.jpg|Movie 5 Illustration by Mine Yoshizaki. Cutest Cosplay.jpg|Keroro dressed as Mois. Cover for Keroro voliume 25.5 dvd cover.jpg|Keroro on the K25.5 DVD cover. Poyon and Keroro in Episode 60a.jpg Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 145a.png|Keroro being persecuted by Poyon in Episode 145. Poyon smile in Episode 148b (Persecution of Keroro).jpg Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 224.png Keroro sue Poyon.png Viper, Poyon and Keroro in Episode 232.png Persecution of Keroro.png|Persecution of Keroro in Episode 283. Satan Poyon and Keroro.png|Satan Poyon suppressing Keroro. Poyan persecute Keroro in Episode 121.png|Keroro being persecuted by Poyan in Episode 121. Poyan and Keroro in Episode 292.png Master keroro.png Keroro's smile in Episode 224.png Rubik Cube makes Keroro went crazy.png|Keroro going crazy when cheating his way through solving a Rubriks Cube. Untitled-0.png|Keroro and Dororo's second meeting Katoyama. Yayoi and Satsuki thanking Keroro.png 54962520141124092143.png Pururu scared.png|Pururu scared of Keroro when he sees her wrinkles. (Ep 266.) Real life Keroro.png|Real life Keroro. (Ep 293.) Real life Keroro 2.png H.png Kurenai, Keroro, Shin and Tamama.jpg|Keroro on the cover of Book 25. Shounene ace cover Keroro.jpg Gorilla keroro.png 120220141125163309.png 110620141125160557.png 111120141125113514.png Keroro_driving_a_mecha.jpg|Keroro driving a mecha. SCO20141130011452.png Keroro, Giroro and Tamama (Schoolgirl Style) in Episode 144.png Wash Keroro 175.png Wash bone burial Keroro.png Look ayt our swimsuits.jpg 2014121358025234.jpg 2014121357935531.jpg O Mois talking about the Keroro platoons stature.png OMG it's Kururu.png And my assitance.png A familiy reuninon.png Aki-Alisa 2798.png Alisa and keroro in 279.png Before use.png Keroro and Poyon size 232.jpg Keroro out Poyon.jpg Poyo,Kero,Giro,Tama 145.png Caught green blue and red handeed.png Yoyo friends.png Eating lunch.png Keroro-movie-keroro-scans keroro-gunsou trismugistus- thisres 119548-big.jpg Kisshou Academy school uniform in Flash series.png Gebaba and Keroro High five.png TamamaPlatoon.png ???101.png Keroro warrior kero.png HelmetKeroro.png 1Keroro.png Humid.png PekoponjinSuit1.png PekoponjinSuit2.png PekoponjinSuit3.png UNKNOWN.png Vaccuum.png Shin Keroro's seen some things.png Keroro vs Kurenai.jpg|Keroro attacking Viper Momi. Img2.jpg DRAGONK66.png Frog face more like fish face.png Kamehami HAAAAA.png Is Keroro Your Pal.jpg If Dolphin joined tthe Keron Army.png Little old men who can't afford toy stores.png|Keroro dressed as Mokuba. Previewsticker.png|Keroro LINE sticker. Runaway Keroro in MAnga.png|Runaway Keroro in the manga. This is all of volume 24.png|Neko!Keroro on the Volume 4 back cover. Hooray for Keroro!.png Tumblr_ny0emlTLEI1rga89io1_500.jpg Baseball Keroro.png Keroro Cancer.png Keroro abortion.png Kerojiro-sama.png Characters of Keroro Gunso.png Fuyuki and Keroro 159.png Adult Natsumi killing Keroro.png Do pull eunuch.png References See Also * Fuyuki Hinata * Natsumi Hinata * Angol Mois * Pururu * Captain Geroro * Shin Keroro * Chibi Keroro External Links * * * Keroro on TF.Wiki Category:Characters Category:Keronians Category:Male Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keron Army Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Game Characters Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Keroro Gunso Shorts Category:Aliens Category:Partner Category:Parent Category:Keroro Category:Fuyuki Category:Singers Category:Main characters Category:Immortals